


best of me

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: This is my 50th Jude and Zero story.My English is still bad, but I do not care, sort of ZUDE is my eternal inspiration. Thank you for sharing your time with me.ZUDE FOREVER...





	1. Chapter 1

Zero is on top of the world. Already the third season in a row LA Devils wins the title. It's all the way he imagined it once upon a time. Glory, power, money, and Anne. Anne is a top model. They've met at one of the Devils party and since then are together. Okay, if he's honest, on the trips here and there, he'll "succumb" to some adventure, but what happens on the road, there and it remains, right?  
Everything around him is best that money can be bought. He worked hard for all that, but he didn't complain, basketball was still his first love.  
Even as a child his mother sent him to train. With years his potentials have developed, and as a teenager he has already proved to be a prospective young player, which later turned out to be true. It has been one of the best for a couple of years now.  
Everything was perfect, so perfect that sometimes he asked where the "catch" was? 

Today, there is no need for such thinking. Before the big celebration that the club organizes in the evening, afternoon, there is a celebrity match for humanitarian purposes.  
Before the game he talks to the boys. This should be a piece of cake. The first half is fun. They enjoy with visitors, especially with children. Everything is relaxed. In the second half, one of the players is slightly injured and replaced by the guy Zero has never seen before. Very young, how much he can estimate, in the early twenties. Black hair, tall, slim. After a few minutes of game he would say he is a professional.  
The match is about to end, he has not even remembered what his name is, and it doesn't matter. Anne reminded him to come and prepare for the party, so he went to his condo.  
*  
Party is perfect as well as all summer. Anne and he traveled for a while. Set up restaurants, world-famous summer resorts. Wherever they appeared they were accompanied by a bunch of curious people. They were a golden couple. Zero loved to spend time with her. It was what he was doing around them. Both had the same goals, enjoyed glory and money. He thought that this couldn't be better.  
*  
Resting and ready to return to the camp where they are preparing for the next season. Almost everyone is there. They also joined several new players. He is surprised to see that among those and the black-haired pretty boy he's seen before summer.  
First was a briefing. Get to know them with new members. The boy's name is Jude. OK. He just isn't sure why he is so interested in it. One more or less. All these years the players came and went. And although he had a fair relationship with everyone, that was all.  
Camp days are filled with exercises, physiotherapy, exercise. He mostly associates with an older team. Younger players will have to find their own place under the sun and compete for it. Zero watches Jude from afar. The boy is nice. A team of players or accompanying staff is always around him. It's obviously fun. As far as basketball is concerned, it is talented, young but great potential, how much Zero can estimate.  
*  
Before the start of the new season, new players are presented at the press conference. Now they have a little bit to fit in team. Zero had never been too close to no one of his colleagues, but liked Jude for some reason.  
One morning, they accidentally find themselves in the gym and start talking. From that day they often practice together. Zero was very happy to help with some advice. Sometimes drinking some beer in a club cafe. Jude was smart and charming. Though Jude had been with everyone for a while, Zero and he became particularly close.  
He had a lot of people with whom he had occasional occasions, but they were all colleagues and acquaintances, and Jude was something else, with time they became friends.

The season has already gone far ahead. They recorded great results. Zero was proud of how much Jude progressed. But Jude is not pleased with so much attention. Zero would jump when he needed, and Jude was grateful to him.  
Anne would have once complained to Zero that he was neglecting her. Zero didn't see anything disputed here, nor even that he had never mentioned Jude to Anne.  
They even more are socialized on trips. The others called them Siamese twins. Jude liked to hang out with Zero too. Not only because he imposed it on him, but his closeness somewhat calmed him down.  
Jude never talked about the past. Zero once asked him something about it, but he elegantly moved on to another subject, so he didn't insist.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight's match was a total debacle. As much as they try, luck was not on their side. After the game, everyone meets the nearby drink bar to wash away a bitter taste of defeat. After a while, most of them went either to sleep or to the deceased woman that haunt them all night. In the end, only Zero and Jude remained. Zero is drunk, so Jude doesn't want to leave him alone. Zero who otherwise poorly tolerated alcohol, it's gone too far.

Jude hardly somehow persuades him to go and put him in the car and go. Placing it in the room will be a bit harder. Though they are about the same height and weight as they reach him to bed, Jude feels like he is digging all night. Zero asleep the same second when he falls into bed. Jude is totally exhausted and sits across in the armchair and asleep too.

The day went far back when the Jude woke up. Every bone hurts him even though he slept just a few hours. His eyes fell on the somnifacient Zero. He got up and went to the bathroom to get shower. He hopes that at least that will help a little.  
When he got back he went to the closet looking for Zero things he could wear.  
Zero opens his eyes and tries to figure out where he is. His eyes fall on Jude, who stands facing back, only with a towel around his hips. Although he is drowsy and his head pain, cann't stop to look. He saw him a hundred times and in the shower, but now something has changed.

He was completely dressed, and now he feels a stone erection in his boxers. He stepped slowly, making sure that he did not scare him, so he came and bowed to his back. Jude freezes in place as Zero hands crawl around his waist and lower down. No one talks, not wanting to break the spell of the moment. Then Zero shifted and pulled him by the hand to the bathroom. Jude doesn't resist. Jude takes off his shirt, jeans and boxer so Zero first gets into the shower. He turned and looked Jude in his eyes as he pulled the towel from his hips and pulled him in. Their hips touch and Zero hands put on his ass and draw him closer. Their lips join in a passionate kiss while they are tossing one another.  
Jude put his hand between them and shrugged. After a few minutes the jet was passed over the jude hand. Hot water scrub marks as they continue to kiss.

Zero cann't remember he was ever so excited. Both of them refreshed and still wet moving toward the bed. Zero gently put Jude on his back and kneeling between his legs. Do not waste time but take his half hard dick in his mouth. While working on the head, Jude seems to see the stars behind his closed eyes. Oh my God, he thought as Zero climbed back to his lips. The kiss has the taste of both of them and the desire for more. Jude wants it right now. When he kneels up, Zero understands and looks for a condom and a lube, wanting to prepare him slowly, but Jude can no longer withstand "Please" he interrupts the silence "I want you inside me..." looking crazy of desire. Zero wants the same, but tried to protest " It will hurt..." Jude shakes his head " It doesn't matter, I want feel you tomorrow ..." so Zero obeys. Applied a condom and lubricated it. A little bit of lub around Jude's holes and knees his knees in the air a little higher when he starts to push.  
If he thought he knew all about sex, he was wrong. Jude is so beautiful with this expression of pain and ecstasy on the face.  
Zero loved sex, he had a lot of women in life, but this .... this was a new dimension. Although Jude's first man in his life everything seems so natural.  
When he came to the end, he stopped to both adjust, and he started move closely following Jude's face. Jude moans louder, even more erotic. Zero boosts blows seeking Jude sweet spot. For the first time not thinking primarily of his own but of his satisfaction. All this was new for him, exciting, beautiful and out of time.  
The orgasm hits both of them as a beam. Zero falls on him and stays for a few minutes trying to get the air. Jude never thought in life that this was possible.

When they finally separated, and Zero lay down beside him, Jude stretched his legs. However, the whole is body numb, but ecstasy doesn't let go. He turned his face toward him and smiled so disgracefully "This was my first time ..." a bit embarrassed confession "First with a man or ever ..." Zero looked at him a little scared. Jude nodded and Zero realized. Approach and hug him. "I hope I was not rough ..." Jude moved away a bit. "You were perfect. I'm not made of glass, you know" he laughed and winked.


	3. Chapter 3

They both go for lunch, so Zero says that Jude was watching over him all night because he drank too much. The team switched to tease Zero, so nobody noticed something changed.  
Both relieved. Mostly all sleep, and nothing special happens on the fly to home.  
when they land, everyone sits in his car and goes home. Jude wonders what happened tonight. One part of this is attributed Zero hangover, but what is his justification?  
Jude knows about Anne. Zero didn't often talk about her, but Jude felt guilty for many reasons, specially for her.  
The worse are still playing in the same club and they have to look each other every day.  
Zero might not have a problem with that, but Jude has barely concealed how much likes Zero. Now that everything has escalated, he was horrified of the next working day.  
*  
Jude has hidden his past. He didn't want anyone to know how he grew up without his father. Mother struggled to raise him all alone. They were not unhappy, they were just poor, and that was not supposed to be. Jude was Oscar's son. When he was born, he simply left his mother and never wanted to hear about them. She hiding this from him until the day she got sick. Sometimes he thought it would be better if she didn't tell him.   
He was a teenager, an excellent disciple and a captain of a basketball team. Even then, he work to help her. She sat him one night and told him everything. He has endured it stoically, like all the next months when she become worse and when he had just died one night.  
Then he realized that he was alone in the whole world. The idea of having a father somewhere witch never wanted him, was just worse. And as if destiny was playing with him, LA Devils offered him a contract he couldn't refuse.  
*  
And now he felt almost the same as that day. He didn't know what he should do.  
Reflection interrupted the bell at the door. Opening the expected dinner delivery when he saw Zero at the door   
"Wtf ..." he cann't even say the end, he is already kissing and pushing him to the armchair. "Wait ..." barely separated when the bell rings again. Motioned him to move, and take dinner from deliverer, and return to the kitchen where Zero waits for him  
"You're hungry" he asks, as Zero pulls him in and continues to kiss his neck.   
Jude laughs silly "Don't you have any business?" He put down the food on the table and hugged him.   
"So you see I have ..." Zero replied.  
"Hey, let's get some food first" Jude slammed him awkwardly and went to the cabinets by accessory. They sit both for the bar and eat a little, kiss a little, drink beer ... Jude would like to ask what he is works here, but he will not disturb the atmosphere, let it be. All his bad thoughts Zero wipes with kisses, at least for now ...  
After dinner, Zero is pulling him to the bedroom, "How do you know where the bedroom is?" Jude laughs as both are trying to get rid of their clothes. "I'm clairvoyant" Zero makes the face as if he really has something in it, making Jude even more laughing.  
The night is long and the two are more than ready. At some time of the night, Zero finally falls asleep, and Jude watches him for a while amazed. A beautiful and naked man in his bed ... Sweet Mother of God ... how will he handle this ... think before dream him overcome too...

"You want a cup of coffee?" Jude gives him a cup when Zero ticks into the kitchen. "Mmm, thanks" Zero cup almost fell out of hand. Jude looks at him with a smile while still sitting naked for his table in the kitchen. He sits across from him "Mister, you'll catch cold" Zero still sleepily looks down at him "Hm, what do you think is coming closer to me?" He sits closer and embraces him "I know, I know, and I would be naughty, but we have to train." Zero looked him with those puppy eyes, making him even more laugh. "OK, now seriously, go get a shower, I'll have breakfast" he shook his head pushing him towards the bathroom "Who's older here, ccccc".

Zero drove to his apartment, to pick up things and Jude drove straight to the Arena. He was sitting in the car some time trying to get together. He never had a tough training in life. He feels constant Zero eyes on himself. As much as he tries to concentrate, he is not successful. Relieved when they finally went to the locker room.  
He just wants to come to the apartment and sleep. But at the parking lot, he sees Zero as he leaned against the car.   
"Are you all right?" he asked nonchalantly.  
"I'm just tired" Jude wants to touch him, but he doesn't dare, they are on the public surface. Zero looks at him, and say "OK, sleep, but you have to promise me something?" Jude nodded curiously "Will you come to me for breakfast?" When Jude agreed he sit in the car and go to the night. Jude had been looking for him for some time and went to the building.

Zero got everything he wanted in life. He now wanted Jude with all his atoms. Again, he didn't want to behave like idiot, he was not his property, before they were friends. He need to give him room to breathe.  
Besides, he didn't forget Anne. And for the first time in his life he doesn't want to be dishonest, so he turns car to her apartment. Anne is getting ready for the show, so Zero asks for a brief conversation. When he tells her they cann't go out any more, she goes crazy. She requests explained, but he gives no details. Actually, what should he tell her? To fall in love with his best friend?   
Risking to pronounce him with an angry fool simply turned and went away. We are all so selfish when we fall in love, he think, trying to justify ourselves. But worse it would be to lie both of them.   
Love? Hm, he has never thought about it so far. He cann't sleep for a long time thinking about everything that confuses him and scares him. 

In the morning, from the short sleep awakened by the doorbell. Jude stands before him, bringing coffee and biscuits. Zero pulls him in and puts everything down somewhere by the way.   
"Just a little more ..." he says when they both fall into bed, just squeeze each other.   
"Did you weld tonight?" Jude teasing him, but Zero only embraces him with a smile in his dream.   
At noon they are both ready for the new day. They drink cold coffee while sitting in the kitchen   
"I know" Zero says seriously "We have to get together, we have training for an hour" Jude just shrugged his hand so Zero continued "I was at Anne yesterday" Jude looks at him trying to hide the fear of what he will say.   
"I told her it was over between us" Zero says with a sigh "I don't want to lie to anyone".   
Jude dropped his breath, though he didn't even notice that he was holding "What do we do now" ask quietly.  
Zero kisses him in the forehead "I have no idea I've never been in love before" he says as if this is the most normal thing in the world. Jude has a feeling he cann't get the air, But when Zero kisses him again as if to give him a new life. They both get up and go to a new day.  
It'll be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

This takes a couple of months and all is right. They managed to keep this under the radar and curious eyes. Perform duties professional, they sometimes associated with team players, but they prefer to be in one of the apartments alone.  
Jude worships when Zero walking nude through apartment. He likes his free spirit. And then he usually seated into his lap, either just silent, or watching TV. Jude heart each time becomes a little bigger.  
After a while, both are aware that this will not disappear. As they talk about everything, Zero sometimes mentions his family who lives far, but has always supported it. Jude loves to listen, but he still doesn't want to talk about his past. It's not a matter of distrust, he just thinks it's not time yet.

Jude met Oscar several times, even exchanging a few sentences. He didn't feel absolutely nothing. He didn't like Oscar even before heard ugly stories about him of other people. He doesn't know what he was expecting. Let him stay this way and so besides him no one knows that Oscar is his dad. He wanted to forget that he had anything to do with such a man, but he couldn't.

They quickly approached the end of the season and they worked hard. They had a little time for themselves, and basically just having a rest, but they didn't mind. Whatever they were, at least they were together. Zero is aware that Jude is struggling, but let him decide when to tell him.

Their title goes away this year, but Zero doesn't care. Got something much more valuable. He looks at Jude on the other side of the parquet, that dear boy who is just his.  
He wanted to say him so many times so far, but didn't know how. All titles of this world would be replaced for a moment when Jude took his hand to his own, when he embraced him in the sleep....  
And he decides in a moment. He crosses these few steps to the other side where Jude stands with some people and kisses him. Here in front of everyone. He doesn't care what will happen now. He wanted everyone to know, most wanted to Jude know finally.

Jude confused smiling when they get separated. Zero holds him by the hand, not caring for the camera flashes from all sides. Use a moment of astonishment, pull Jude out and they disappear into the night.  
Jude started the car "We will have to book a hotel room." Zero took a cell phone from the Jude bag he had grabbed in the passage as they tried to escape the journalist and told him where to drive.  
"You didn't have to do that" Jude quietly says "what will it be with your career now?" Zero squeezed his hand "We're together in this ... I hope?" Jude laughs "Of course, but ..." Zero interrupted him "Nothing matters without you, I don't want to hide anymore, let the whole world know, I love you."  
Jude wants to say something, but his throat tightened. Does Zero put him in front of everything and everyone? Don't even notice that a couple of tears cling to his cheek while Zero gently doesn't touch it with thumb.  
In the hotel take a shower and change clothes, so be sure that at least this night no one will bother them. Lays together for a while in silent when Jude talks "I need to tell you something" Zero knows the time has come and just hugs him "Oscar is my dad" he was able to stir up, and then he was uncontrollably thrusting with words and tears. About everything.  
When the story ends, Zero let him cry. It just clutched him harder. When he calms down, he covers them both "You're love of my life, you know that ..." he whispered, and Jude finally smiled. Jude knew. Soon they both fall asleep, not wanting to think what they are waiting them tomorrow.

Zero in the morning looked at the cell phone. Hundreds of missed calls and messages. Gently tapped Jude who is sleeping and showing him "Since yesterday we are the main news, are you ready?"  
"I will not be more ready" Jude stretches "Just a few more minutes, please..." kisses him in the neck and pulls back to bed ...

The PR service of the club welcomed them when they broke through a pile of journalists who surrounded the building. They just look each other when they see Oscar with them. Oscar ordered everyone except them to leave the room.  
"Boy" turn threatening to Jude "I cann't believe what you did to my brightest star" Jude leaned in the chair across and looked at him indifferently. Oscar continues to insult him when Zero suddenly interrupts him and asks Jude to leave too. See that Jude is hesitant and gently touches him on the face "please, love" and Jude obeyed him.  
When they stay alone, Zero threateningly approached to Oscar "Listen, idiot, maybe you think he can own anyone, but think again. Jude is your son, he didn't want you to know, and probably you not either. If you do not release us from this club, maybe the rest of the world knows it too."  
Slammed the door ignoring shocked Oscar. Finally they will be free to go wherever they want.  
Jude is waiting outside "Is everything okay?" Zero embraced him "More than okay, let's go get a statement."

Both relish when media attention begins to sink. This summer they are together on vacation. Everything is totally different from the life they have lived so far. Zero rent a cottage on a poorly inhabited fishing island where almost no tourists. The local population is kind, but it is not intrusive. No one asks who they are, nor does they want any of them, just let them enjoy themselves. They go fish, bathe, sunbathe, walk ... they seem to have this heaven on earth.  
One evening they lie on the terrace and drink beer, Zero watches in the distance "I could live here" Jude looked at him "I drink to that" and he knocked his bottle on his. "Will not you leave me alone here?" Jude hit him in the shoulder "Goof, of course I will not" for a while drink in silence. "Don't you miss the city lights?" Zero doesn't want to force something that Jude will regret. "I never wanted that really. I met Oscar, but better that I didn't. But all that doesn't matter, I met you, this is only important" embraced him and they stayed like that some time.   
They really got from basketball what they wanted. Now that they have each other can go wherever the wind takes them. Why not here.


End file.
